¿Creéis en las hadas?
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Porque las hadas no son como Alfred creía. No son dulces, ni buenas ni divertidas. No siempre. Pero Arthur no podía evitar quererlas. Y tampoco tenía más opción que hacerlo, en cualquier caso.


Título: ¿Creéis en las hadas?

Autora: Krissel Majere

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Ninguna. Supongo que podría ser un Alfred/Arthur si quieres.

* * *

"_...Campanilla no era del todo mala; o mejor dicho, ahora era mala, aunque, por otra parte, otras veces era muy buena._ _Las hadas no pueden ser sino malas o buenas porque, como son tan pequeñitas, no tienen por desgracia sitio sino para albergar un solo sentimiento..."_

_James Barrie- "Peter Pan"_

* * *

Arthur acarició los pétalos desdibujados de las rosas que adornaban la porcelana de su taza de té frío. El contacto era suave y templado y logró tranquilizarle.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que la culpa no era de Alfred. Daba igual lo mucho que alardease la otra nación al respecto; un niño malcriado y estúpido seguía siendo un niño malcriado y estúpido por mucho que creciese y, como todos los niños, debía de encontrar una manera de parecer mayor de lo que era. En el caso del americano, su pasatiempo favorito para realzar su madurez mental y menospreciar la de los demás, era burlarse de las criaturas de Inglaterra.

A Inglaterra aquello siempre le dolía, pero especialmente, sobretodo, le confundía. ¿Cómo podía alguien tener tan mala memoria? ¿Acaso el otro había olvidado los cuentos que el británico le contaba de niño y todas sus advertencias? Las hadas no eran dulces personajillos de películas para niños. Eran terroríficas. Pequeñas, dulces, divertidas, maliciosas, juguetonas, sádicas, crueles, despiadadas y monstruosas. Y Arthur las quería así. Pero no por ello era ajeno al peligro que representaban.

Para unos más que para otros.

Un repicar perfecto de campanitas sonó cerca de su oído derecho y vio de refilón una lucecita de color púrpura bailando en el aire. Arthur tomó un sorbo de té y sonrió.

-Hola Titania.

Una mujercita, no mayor que la palma de su mano, descendió sobre su hombro. Tenía el pelo y los ojos púrpuras, sin pupilas y unos dicientecitos puntiagudos de varias hileras, como las mandíbulas de los tiburones. Parecía emitir una suave luz cálida, encantadora. Se río de nuevo, haciendo sonar las campanitas en el aire y besó su mejilla.

-_Hola, Arthur~ Pareces triste. ¿Estás triste?_

Arthur la miró y amplió ligeramente su sonrisa.

-En absoluto, Titania. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo si me has honrado con tu encantadora compañía?

Titania pareció complacida ante su respuesta, vanidosa y presumida como todas las hadas eran. Le hizo otra carantoña al inglés, que la recibió con gusto.

-_Pero no nos puedes engañar, Arthur. Ya lo sabes. Estabas triste, ¿no es así? _

-He discutido con Alfred-dijo tras varios segundos. Había mantenido la esperanza de no tener que dar explicaciones al respecto-. Nada realmente importante. El muy idiota sigue negando sus responsabilidades en las juntas, eso es todo.

-_Tal vez_-sugirió risueña la bella mujercita-, _podamos robarle un ojo. Te gusta el color azul, ¿verdad Arthur? ¿No sería un regalo bonito? _

-Sería encantador.

-_No necesita ambos_ _ojos_-continuó, ronroneando con placer. Sus diminutos dientecitos de pesadilla brillando al hacerlo.

-Aún así no será necesario, Titania-repuso Arthur casi en seguida. Sabía que si dejaba aunque fuera solo un segundo de espera, sus amigas lo tomarían como una respuesta afirmativa. A ninguna le gustaba Alfred. Todas deseaban hacerle daño. Y Arthur no podía permitirlo-. Solo es su forma de ser: un mocoso desagradecido e ignorante. No debemos molestarnos por ello.

Titania entornó sus preciosos ojos índigos lentamente.

-_¡Pero uno de tus ojos siempre está llorando, Arthur!_-protestó, apañándoselas para sonar como una niña y al mismo tiempo como una madre que está cansada de lidiar con su hijo más querido. Sonrió cuando continuó, canturreando-. _Ojo. Por. Ojo~ ¡Además siempre se mete donde no le llaman y nos insulta! Si la curiosidad llama al gato y el gato es tan estúpido como para ir, no es culpa de nadie~_

-Este gato, querida, tiene que volver. No le estoy defend...

-**¡¿**_**TU ERES NUESTRO, ENTIENDES?!-**_rugió la otra de repente. Su aniñada cara se había transformado en algo grotesco y fiero y sus ojos sin pupilas empotraron al británico contra su silla-. **¡**_**NUESTRO! ¡NO DE ÉL! ¡DI QUE ERES NUESTRO!**_

Arthur sintió como algo comenzaba a oprimirle el corazón, lanzando oleadas de dolor a su pecho y cabeza. Miles de diminutas voces, más semejantes al chirrido de miles de puertas oxidadas que al resonar de cristalitos de colores, comenzaron a retumbar en sus oídos con tanta fuerza y tan brutalmente que Arthur pensó si sus oídos habían empezado a sangrar. Sentía su cabeza húmeda y ligera como los vilanos de los dientes de león. La expresión casi le habría parecido graciosa si no fuera porque no deseaba imaginar su cabeza estallando como un diente de león ante un soplido.

La taza de té tembló en los dedos y se volcó sobre el mantel bordado.

-Tranquila, Titania-susurró, impasible pese al dolor, como una perfecta estatua griega-. _Suficiente_.

La presión en su cabeza aumento un poco más antes de desaparecer del todo, tan bruscamente como había aparecido. La habitación y su corazón volvieron a la calma mientras sentía dos pequeñas y suaves manos acariciándole una mejilla.

_-¿Te hemos hecho daño?_-susurró la niña, mimosa y acongojada como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Todo rastro de maldad había desaparecido.

-Habéis manchado el mantel.

-_¿Nos odias?_

El inglés suspiró y alzó una mano para acariciarle la pequeña melena a la otra, que se abrazó a su mano y se la besó con devoción. Arthur sonrió amargamente.

-No, _of course not. I love you._ Sois mis amigas-la muñequita hizo un ronroneo satisfecho y se animó para continuar-. Dejareis a Alfred en paz, ¿por favor?

Titania asintió y batió las alas, regando los pantalones del otro con un polvo purpura que no tardó en desaparecer. Arthur amplió su sonrisa, cansado y agotado y sintiendo todo el peso de sus siglos de edad de golpe sobre los hombros.

-Gracias.

_-¡Limpiaremos tu mesa, Arthur!_

_-That would be lovely._

_-Así nos querrás más, ¿verdad Arthur?_

-Por supuesto.

_-¿Más que al mono americano?_

-Naturalmente que sí-dijo casi automáticamente-. Solo es un niño estúpido. Pero es un niño que no podéis llevaros.

Las hadas se rieron a su alrededor, escondidas. Y Arthur pudo oír en algún lugar remoto de su cabeza los gritos desesperados y angustiados de las madres que nunca volverían a ver a sus hijos, las suplicas de los miles de locos que habían sido condenados a danzar hasta morir, las risas desquiciadas de todos aquellos que habían sido quemados vivos. Nunca se libraría de esos gritos. Jamás.

Porque las hadas no son como Alfred creía. No son dulces, ni buenas ni divertidas. No siempre. Pero Arthur no podía evitar quererlas. Y tampoco tenía más opción que hacerlo, en cualquier caso.

Qué gratificante. Qué irónico.

Qué curiosamente aterrador.

_-¿En qué estas pensando Arthur?_

Arthur alzó la mirada a Titania, que lo miraba expectante. Sonrió.

-Nada, querida. Nada.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Nada que comentar. Lo escribí esta noche porque me entró la cosita con las hadas de Arthur. Las hadas son unos seres aterradores, mucho más de lo que la mayoría de la gente sabe. Alfred debería tener más cuidado, desde luego. Lo que Arthur no haga por él…

Aunque no deja de hacerme muchísima gracia que haya retratado a Arthur como si tuviera el síndrome de Estocolmo o algo así. No era esa mi intención cuando lo escribía *ríe* Bueno, de vuelta a estudiar, que la UNI no espera.

Por cierto, él título pertenece al nombre de uno de los capítulos de Peter Pan, de James Barrie. Y Titania es el nombre de la reina de las hadas en "El sueño de una noche de verano" de Shakespeare, lo cual no quiere decir que sea la misma Titania que está con Arthur *ríe* Solo son un par de curiosidades.

¿Reviews?

_Of course not. I love you_: Por supuesto que no. Os quiero.

_That would be lovely:_ Eso sería encantador.


End file.
